the_haven_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Throne of God
The Throne of God event was the conflict between the Disciples of the One Truth, and Haven City's denizens. This event introduced the Disciples as a power-crazed organization of pro-human terrorists, who fervently hunted magic users in an attempt to abolish them. This event also introduced the young mage Damien Artweir, who had a personal vendetta against the Disciples. Events Turmoil in Haven Though Haven had been experiencing an era of peace that it had not known for a very long time, it seemed that there was still trouble afoot. A rather dangerous street gang had sprouted up on the south side of Haven, using the slums and back streets to smuggle wares and other illegal goods. While none of Magnus' business, as his jurisdiction didn't involve human crimes, it soon became apparent that there was something more going on. With the gang's operations coming to grow, there came reports of bodies turning up out of nowhere. Corpses laid about in the street, beaten viciously and left without an ounce of life in them. The situation was causing Haven City's citizens to grow restless, so Magnus stepped in to investigate the dilemma. Thus, a new face came to Maverick Corporation and announced himself being the source of the attacks. Damien Artweir arrived at Maverick Tower on a late afternoon, explaining that the gang members were possibly involved with an organization that he had been hunting for years. Though he expressed his intentions to be pure, his methods were anything but. Magnus remembered the bodies and how horribly mutilated they were; Damien held nothing but rage for this organization. While reluctant to help, Magnus realized just how serious the situation was when Damien lost control. It was revealed that he was not human, but a Cambion; one that would soon lose control of their demonic side. His demon side, the Infernal known as Manus, soon took control. The being was angry and unreasonable, quickly attacking Magnus and the rest of Maverick. The Earth shook as the being summoned forth a rage demon to try and survive. Though the demon tried its best to kill Magnus and the rest of the Maverick soldiers, Magnus had no problems putting it down and knocking the Manus-controlled Damien unconscious. After waking up hours later, Damien found himself locked up in a cell beneath Maverick Tower. Magnus was present, and he wanted answers. Damien went on to explain his presence in Haven City; the street gang had affiliations with an organization called the Disciples of the One Truth; a vicious anti-magic, pro-human group with ties to the ancient order of the Knights Templar. He went on to say that he had grown up in a family that studied magic frequently, before the Disciples had razed his village and forced him to watch the corpses of his parents as they rotted. Damien had struck a deal with Lucifer to survive, and gain the power necessary to destroy the Disciples. He concluded with saying that he tracked the Disciples to Haven City, and knew that they were there with the purpose to recruit and bolster their ranks. Magnus felt annoyed knowing the boy had made a deal with Lucifer, not to mention having a demon he could barely control; still, if it was to be true, the Disciples were a serious threat that needed to be dealt with immediately. After supplying Damien with a holy cross, something that would subdue Manus, Magnus headed off to see if the locals knew anything about the Disciples or the street gang. His journey took him across most of Haven City, visiting local nightclubs and taverns to talk to the citizens. Most knew nothing about it, except for Sam Wrin; the bartender at the Sanctuary bar. Sam explained that he had seen shady individuals down at the docks at night. He suggested that Magnus talk to the dock workers and ask them if they saw anything. Magnus thanked the bartender, and headed off for Atlas Bay. After arriving at Atlas Bay, Magnus was quickly ambushed by the Disciple's field commander, Luis Hernandez. Luis employed some kind of magic-dampening device, which disabled Magnus' inhuman abilities. Magnus was forced to rely solely on his wits and his guns. Using the environment against the towering Luis, Magnus was able to distract him long enough for Maverick reinforcements to arrive. Maverick soldiers apprehended the Disciples on-site, but Luis had been able to escape. The Disciples Several months passed after Luis had attacked Magnus; gang activity had dwindled, and Damien took it upon himself to hunt down the Disciples that still remained in Haven City. As the days went on, the body count rose and the citizens grew more afraid at what might happen. As Magnus, Anaithnid, Alice, Thomas and the newly-arrived Ismerila convened in the courtyard of Maverick Tower, Damien returned after one of his latest ventures. The boy had been soaked in blood, staining a bench as he took a seat. While Magnus and Anaithnid made deals to coordinate their forces and weed out the remaining Disciples, Magnus took time out to speak with Damien about the recent attacks. Magnus knew that it had been Damien's fault; if the blood wasn't any indication, the bodies were torn apart just as the gang members had been months prior. Magnus expressed his disappoint, telling Damien that he "needed to exercise restraint". Damien explained that he had killed hundreds and absorbed their knowledge, thanks to an ability granted to him by Manus. Before Damien could continue to speak, he found himself yet again under the influence of Manus; Manus expressed his annoyance at the company's insistence to keep him subdued. He went on to say how he had helped Damien killed hundreds within Haven City; though, only some of them were Disciples. Others, he killed only to amuse himself. As Manus tried to take full control over Damien's body again, Magnus took the opportunity to put him down again. Magnus took a magic bag belonging to Thomas, something that was able to house both his and Lia's entire body, and chucked it right at Damien's face. Unfortunately, Manus immediately took control and avoided the bag, causing a disoriented Thomas and Lia to tumble out after the bag landed. Manus became enraged and assaulted Magnus, forming a staff out of nothing to lash at him. Manus spewed venomous words, calling Magnus an ugly worm, and expressing how he would surpass Lucifer and become lord of Hell. Though Manus was certainly intending to kill, he had failed to remember that Anaithnid was present. Anaithnid delivered a heavy punch right into the back of Damien's skull, rending the boy unconscious immediately. Damien once again found himself locked up beneath Maverick Tower, though this time he experienced something a bit unusual. Red gas began to seep through the edges of Damien's vision, before a voice called to him. A vision of his father appeared, very much alive but covered in blood. "My son... oh, my son. You disappoint me. I've already given you so much, and you still want more? What could you possibly offer me that I don't have already?" The voice spoke with a gentle tone, easing Damien's soul with a voice he was familiar with. Damien was able to instantly recognize that it was not his father, but another being he knew; someone of great power and malice. It was Lucifer. Damien pleaded with the dark lord, asking for more power; something he could use to finish his revenge. Lucifer merely mocked the boy, saying how Damien had already given everything to him. Damien continued to beg, asking for the ability to redeem himself in the eyes of the dark prince. He told Lucifer of his dealings with Magnus, and how he had saved Damien, though Damien expressed that his loyalties remained with Lucifer. Lucifer seemed to perk up at the mention of Magnus; Magnus, along with many of the so-called heroes had stopped Lucifer's plans in the past. Lucifer saw an opportunity. "Although, I believe a broken object like you still might be of use to me. I will give you what you crave; control. Manus is yours to command. Feel free to use him as you desire, but be warned... you owe me, Damien. And I will come to collect very, very soon." Lucifer parted afterwards, leaving Damien to awake as though Lucifer's visit had only been a dream. Magnus was up above, contemplating the fate of Damien. Security Chief Adams decided to speak with him, to ask about the same thing. Magnus had not figured it out yet, and he merely told his security chief to focus on his job in the meanwhile. He was stressed; the expectations of his position weighed heavily on him. Just when he had hoped to see his soon-to-be wife, Ashlynn arrived within Maverick Tower. Magnus had not seen her in a long while, causing him to be awestruck; in this state, he almost tripped over a box that Thomas hid beneath. After regaining his balance, he embraced Ashlynn and expressed how he missed her immensely. They briefly spoke about how they had been, and the current situation in Haven. After a rather heartwarming reunion between the two lovers, Magnus departed to speak with Damien once more. Upon arriving in Maverick Tower's basement, Damien was quick to spill the news; he had made another deal with Lucifer. Knowing the consequences of such things, Magnus was immediately annoyed. Magnus explained that Lucifer would only use him as a means to an end, and that Lucifer had a vendetta against many of Haven City's residents. Knowing that he couldn't just leave the boy go, Magnus offered him a job at Maverick, though under the conditions that he would do everything by the book. Damien reluctantly accepted, and found himself free once more. After joking about how most of Damien's phrases seemed to come right out of a Stephen King novel, Magnus' joke fell on deaf ears as Damien didn't even know who Stephen King was. Magnus realized that Damien had likely led a sheltered life, focused solely on magical studies. Anaithnid soon arrived minutes later, concurring with Magnus about the Stephen King comment. The armored soldier dropped a bag full of maps of the area, with the intent of finding out where the remaining Disciples were hiding. Anaithnid began to piece together the maps, showing a much larger picture of the Haven City area. Anaithnid began to ask about the Disciples and what their abilities were; Magnus shared all he knew, from personal experience and what Damien said before. While they discussed further plans, Anaithnid asked Damien about the deal he made with Lucifer. Damien explained that he had lost much of his old life to the Disciples, and desired only revenge. Anaithnid shared the sentiments, having also dealt with the devil before, acting as a hitman at one point. He went on to say how he had lost most of his friends and family to civil war, and how he was just as damaged as Damien was, if not more. They began to speak about storing Damien's soul for safe-keeping; just so Lucifer couldn't get to it. Before that conversation came to any logical conclusion, Damien suddenly convulsed violently. Previously thought to have been held back by Lucifer's deal, Manus had grown too strong to be restrained any longer. The Infernal was able to break free of Damien's body, but not before marking him as a slave to the devil. Manus took on his own solid figure, but promised to Magnus that he would personally make Haven City his own personal hell. Attempting to fire off shots at the demon, they proved ineffective as bullets phased right through Manus. Manus swiftly disappeared afterwards, leaving another calm before the storm. With these new revelations underway, Magnus decided to speed up the process. Using Gilgamesh, Magnus stole half of Damien's soul and stored it away for safe keeping. Anaithnid later took Damien's other half, leaving Damien soulless but safe from Lucifer's wrath. After meeting with a particularly interesting mimic, ideas were tossed about on how to deal with Manus. With the threat of the Disciples still looming over Haven, it was decided upon that Manus would have to be put on hold. Damien held more ideas of how to deal with it, though many of his thoughts involved getting Haven City into more worse situations. Damien quickly fled, off to think things over by himself. After having another visit from Lucifer, and then Magnus afterwards, Damien decided it was best to stay with Maverick and help them deal with their problems. After returning to Maverick Tower, Anaithnid was there with a plan. He had discovered the location of the Disciples; an old WWII bunker just outside the city limits. The group bounced about ideas on how to deal with their problem, but came upon a conclusion that would have benefited everyone. The joint forces of Maverick and Defender's Throne mounted up and headed off for the bunker, far removed from the public eye. Using some quite handy gas grenades, Anaithnid's men were able to gas out the entire complex, likely causing most of the Disciples to be rendered unconscious. Knowing that some of them would likely be still awake, Anaithnid, Magnus and Damien breached the complex and got to work. While Anaithnid and Magnus easily cleaned up house, Damien soon lost himself to another bout of uncontrollable rage. This time, it was not caused by Manus, but rather himself. Despite Magnus' attempts to restrain the berserk boy, he ripped apart the Disciples with his bare hands, tearing them to pieces rather violently. His berserk state didn't last long, and it damaged his body so badly that his organs began to fail. Magnus ordered Damien to be rushed for surgery, while he interrogated Disciples that had been spared. Despite their fanatical devotion to their cause, they revealed that the Disciples' ultimate goal was to overtake Vatican City. Magnus had the Disciples apprehended, now that he knew what their endgame was. Meanwhile, Damien found himself being taken to an off-site medical facility, one of the outposts belonging to Defender's Throne. Expecting to be taken care of by one of the faction's many doctors, Damien was instead visited by a strange feline-like person. The stranger operated on Damien and inserted a peculiar, magical device into his chest, fusing it with his heart. The stranger explained that it would grant Damien untold power, though if he ever overexerted himself again like he had that day, he would go nuclear. Damien accepted this ultimatum, and was quick to return to Maverick Tower, where their victory was being celebrated. Damien felt indebted to Magnus and Anaithnid, as they had helped him finally bury his vendetta. Though, the Disciples still lurked on the horizon, with their eyes on the holy city of God...Category:History Category:Lore